Portable computers, such as notebook computers, are multi-purpose devices that are controlled by software and users to perform desired functions. Given the breath of functions and capabilities supported by portable computers, they are not usually optimized for performing any one function. On the other hand, dedicated, limited purpose devices can be optimized for performance of a particular limited purpose. One example of a limited purpose device is an e-reader (or e-book reader). The e-reader can be relatively power efficient through use of e-ink display technology. Hence, traditionally, there is a tradeoff between multi-functionality and low power consumption.